Beth Greene's Story
by xXPandemoXx
Summary: This story takes place after Season 4 Episode 8, and it is basically about how Beth survives in the woods, slowly finding other members of the group.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

**Beth is a simple, sweet girl. But ever since the attack of The Governor, and the death of her father, she has learned that not everybody is safe. As she walks with Daryl, she can tell that there's something bothering him. "Daryl, is something wrong?" she finally asks. "No," Daryl replies, "What if we are the only survivors." Beth looks at him confused. "That's impossible, there has to be others alive. What about the people on the bus? They have to be alive. And Maggie? She wouldn't just give up! And Tyreese, Sasha, Rick, Carl?! What about Michonne? Don't you feel atleast some of them made it out alive? What if we stumble upon ****_Carol_****?!" Beth says, angrily. "You do not mention her name again. You got that, little girl?" Daryl hisses. "Excuse me!? I am not 'little girl' anymore, if I were a little girl, I would be on that god forsaken bus! And I wouldn't have been able to take care of Judith for all this time! Have you ever thought about that?!" Daryl looks at her, opens his mouth as if to say something, and then he shuts his mouth. They continue walking until they get tired, and it becomes dark. "Right here's fine I guess." Daryl mutters. They sit down, and Beth makes a fire. When she finishes, she can hear the crackling of it, and the chirps of the birds. "I still don't think they're out there though." Beth looks at him in disgust. "Fine, if you wont find them, I will!" Beth grabs a hunting knife, and points it at them. "Besides, your a tracker! You could ****_find _****them!" Daryl just stares at her, the mutters, "Whats your point? We could find them dead. We might not even find them. And I'm not interested in tracking after what happened to Sophia..." Daryl looks down, and doesn't say a word. "Fine, I don't need your help anyway! I can find them myself!" Beth turns around and starts to walk away. "Beth" Daryl says, almost eagerly. "What" Beth says annoyed. "You need somebody to look after you... I have to go if your going, your just too weak." "I'm too ****_weak_****?! Says the person who wont even bother to try to find them! Atleast I have hope!" Beth walks away from Daryl, and Daryl follows her, almost regretting having too.**

**Its daytime now, and Beth and Daryl still haven't found any sign of the group. "Who looks stupid now" Daryl says jokingly. "Shut the hell up" Beth replies. They continue walking, and the hear something rumble in the bushes. Daryl slowly approaches it, and a Walker attacks Beth. "AHH!" Beth screams, and flails her knife in all directions of the Walker. Daryl runs over to her, and gets attacked by another Walker. He smashes its head with his cross-bow and Beth finally stabs the Walker in the head. When she is released, she hears somebodies voice in the distance. ****_Lizzie. _****She runs in the direction of the girls voice, and Daryl follows her. "Oh my gosh... I found someone, Daryl!" Beth yells out. She stands in front of Lizzie and Mika. "Wait, where's Tyreese, didn't he go with you?" Beth asks. "Yeah, he's just getting some food for us, but I bet he will be happy to see other members of the group." Lizzie replies. "Oh, and we have something for you, Beth." Mika says, moving out of the way of Beth's gift. "Oh my god! I cant believe it!" Beth screams in joy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Beth looks at baby Judith, almost shocked, and cradles her in her arms. "Did you bring her some milk to drink? Or ****_something_**** for her to eat atleast?" Beth asks concerned. "Of course we did, its not like we are going to just abandon her food there, we cant have Rick's baby die. Not after what I've heard from Carol and Carl about Rick's wife's death during childbirth..." Mika looks down, regretting she brought it up. "Don't worry, Mika, that was a long time ago. Carl said he thinks about his mom all the time." Lizzie says, looking at a group of rabbits. "Ill be right back" She says, chasing the rabbits through the woods. "Okay, Mika, Lizzie, I think I got us the food we need to survive- Beth?! Daryl!?" Tyreese looks at Beth and Daryl, almost confused. "I thought you were dead... I am so relieved I was wrong." Tyreese said, giving an enthusiastic expression. "Don't worry, mister downer over here thought everyone was dead too." Beth says, jokingly. Daryl gives her a dirty look and goes into the woods to find Lizzie. Beth and Tyreese look at Judith while Mika looks in the woods. A few minutes later, Lizzie comes out of the woods, her knife covered in blood, but no sign of Daryl. "Lizzie, what were you doing?" Tyreese wondered. "Um..." Lizzie pulls a bag of dead rabbits off her belt buckle. "I got us food..." Lizzie says with a smile. "Did you see Daryl at all?" Beth asked, worried. "He went out there?" Lizzie said. Beth went from a smile o a frown hearing that Lizzie didn't see Daryl. Beth grabbed Judith's stuff, and started searching in the woods for him. Tyreese and the girls followed. But, after searching for hours, they started to look for a safe place to stay. They stumbled upon a cabin, and decided it was the best place to go. Tyreese slowly opens the cabins door, and gets tackled by something. Beth pulls it off and they look at it in awe.**


End file.
